


Yours

by Slynx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Sex Toys, Top Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slynx/pseuds/Slynx
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day! Avast, ye fanfic sailors- NSFW ahoy.Why did Sojourn lead the Storm Rising mission instead of Strike Commander Morrison? Seems the Strike Commander was a bit busy with something (or perhaps rather someONE) else~
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Yours

**February 14th, 1700 hours**

Deep. He was so damn _deep_ , their pulses twining together. Gabriel’s head snapped back, neck immediately peppered with breathy nips from swollen lips, a hand pressing into the arch of his back.  
_“...ah...ah...ah...!”_  
Every movement sent raw pleasure down his spine, pooling in gobs of honey in his gut. Fingers tore at the sheets, the world lost to him for the first time in so long. He _wanted_ this. He wanted- he _needed_ this. Needed to...to let go.

Only one person in the world could make him feel like this.

“That’s it. God, you’re g-gorgeous.” A moan rumbled into his ear, Gabriel’s head inching back farther still as his body attempted to shudder its way out of his skin.

“J-“ A sudden snap of the hips sent his mind into orbit, stars flashing behind eyelids he couldn’t remember closing. “JACK!”

“I’ve got you. Nn-!”

Deep, so deep and Gabriel was drowning. Gasping, he reached for one hand and pulled it tightly into his own, digits smothering each other in affection and pressed into the sheets below.

“I’ve got you.” Blue eyes burned white-hot between his shoulders, lips easing down long-healed scars. “Ngh, Gabe-“

“Shhhhit- AH! _Ah- ah-“_

“Let go.”

So good- damnit, Jack was so good to him-  
“Please-“

“Mm- Gabe-“ positions shifted, an easy rhythm accelerating and mouths suddenly colliding in a wet mess. Punched-out sounds littered their lips and slid down each other’s throats, both held captive by the rising tide.

Too good- oh god- oh _PLEASE-_

Gabriel tore away first, heaving for air and near-collapsing into the sheets as his body hovered on the edge. Just- just a little more-

“Love you-“ Jack’s voice groaned into his shoulder, muffled into sweaty skin. “Love you, love you-“

“Ah- fuck, _Jack_ -“ the heat slid lower into his gut, a half-scream echoing throughout the room at the shift in angle. “Love- love you- too-“

**-Earlier-  
February 14th, 1000 hours**

Steely eyes stared down the strangely calm pair behind the infamous desk, Sojourn’s disbelief nearly tangible.

“I’m frankly astonished you don’t want to oversee this operation yourself, sir.”

“You’re a perfect fit for leading it. I don’t see a reason to interfere.” Jack Morrison leaned back, arms crossing his chest genially. “Besides, Director Petras has been pushing for a diversification in operation leadership for years.”

“I believe I was at the last meeting between you and the dear _Director_ where you told him where he could shove those ideas.” Sojourn deadpanned.

“Semantics.” The Strike Commander waved the comment off, a stray smirk at the corner of his lips betraying his humor at the memory.

“And you’re sure this has nothing to do with today’s date, sir?”

“Certainly not. That would be unprofessional.” Morrison struggled to hold his poker face momentarily, though that settled when a secondary thought appeared to cross his mind. “I do hope this mission will not interfere in any of your plans for the day?”

Hm. Perhaps he was off the hook for now. Sojourn barked a laugh. “Not really. Just didn’t think I’d be spending Valentine’s Day leading a bunch of kids around Cuba to catch Talon’s accountant.”

The Strike Commander stood, stretched idly, and rearranged the creases in his royal blue overcoat, blue eyes near-twinkling. “Call me if you need me.”

“Doubt it. Sir.”

A snicker rose from Morrison’s throat, a nod sent Soujourn’s way as he strolled around the side of the desk nonchalantly. “If you’ll excuse me then, I’m afraid I need to prepare for a meeting later today. Keep me posted as to when we capture Maximilien.”

Right. A totally professional meeting, judging by the rare, near-mischievous look on the Strike Commander’s face. Sojourn waited until she was outside the office to let her eyes roll. Could those two be any more obvious? ...Then again, if Morrison was having her take over missions...perhaps he was moving towards the retirement he’d always denied wanting. It could be a great sign, though with arguably terrible timing. Overwatch needed solid leadership right now in order to keep the organization together- Morrison didn’t really think one Talon leader’s apprehension would solve that?  
Perhaps...he just needed a day off. Fine. Sojourn let herself chuckle quietly as she thumbed through the folder of intel the Strike Commander had handed over, shaking her head. That was fair. It was too bad though that Morrison wasn’t half as sneaky as he thought he was, her chuckle turning to a snort as she turned to see the corner of a familiar overcoat flick down the hallway in the opposite direction.  
Hopeless. Absolutely hopeless.

**February 14th, 1437 hours**

After an eleven hour and nineteen minute flight back from Cuba, a decidedly ‘not-Blackwatch’ team landed in the main hangar of Overwatch HQ in Zurich, Switzerland. Black outfits had been traded for blue ones, the former all stuffed into duffel bags slung over weary shoulders except for on a notable figure in the back, near-blending into the shadows of the dropship. Only once the team had cleared the area did the last man leave, wisps of smoke threading through the ship’s closing ramp and reappearing just out of security camera range, the bay door suddenly filled with a form from thin air just as it slid shut, blocking them from view.  
It was almost disturbingly easy to navigate the rest of the base in such a way, the remaining staff likely busy with the Havana recon from his team. Good. Just the way he’d planned it. That would leave him with just enough time to-

-Uh?

Just in front of the door to his room, Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes stumbled and stared. There, at the base of his door, were two rose petals. One was on the floor but the other seemed trapped UNDER the door, which suggested- someone was in his room. Eyes narrowed, hand reaching back to settle on the handle of one shotgun, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

“Athena-“

“I can confirm that your room is occupied but entirely safe.” The AI responded nonchalantly, almost amusedly. “The cameras near to this door have been blacked out for the remainder of the day into mid-tomorrow. Welcome home, Commander.”

Occupied but safe? The grip around his shotgun loosened and released, Reyes huffing in amusement. “Thanks Athena.”  
Son of a bitch. Had he managed to actually beat Gabriel to the punch this year for ONCE in his life?  
The door slid open, giving him all the confirmation he needed. Rose petals lined the floor all the way in and around the corner of the hallway, dark eyebrows raising high in disbelief. He followed them in, taking care to step on as few of the flowers as possible, rounding the corner-

The duffel bag hit the ground with a ka-THUNK along with Gabriel’s jaw.

Jack Morrison reclined further on the plush leather sofa, smiling warmly around a glass of red wine and dressed in only a robe ( _Gabriel's_ robe) that left very little to the imagination.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, baby.”

“Holy SHIT.” Frozen, Gabriel forced himself forward a step- and another step- and another, until he found himself in front of the Strike Commander, hands finding sturdy shoulders to lean on as one forehead raised and the other bowed, skin kissing as they looked each other over hungrily. “Aren’t you supposed to be watching over the Havana mission?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be wearing the official Overwatch uniform?”

“HOW did you get all of this in here without- you know how much I like finding you in my clothes.” Oh, he liked it _very_ much. Gabriel’s fingers danced over the sash, teasing but not quite pulling it loose.

“I know.” Hands reached for him, tangling in the front of his Blackwatch uniform and tugging him down further, Gabriel sliding easily into the familiar lap as they breathed each other in.  
“Sojourn is heading up the mission. I’ve got through noon tomorrow scheduled off the books. You do too.”

Holy hell. “You haven’t gotten that much time off since HR freaked out about you breaking your leg in Peru.” Gabriel snorted, their noses nuzzling affectionately.

That break had already mostly mended on the flight back. That day off had been a waste...heh. Well, mostly. That NIGHT hadn’t been a waste.  
Jack leaned up, wine safely off to the side, and captured Gabriel’s face in his hands, lips welcoming him home, words tangling between them.  
“You haven’t been this surprised since I showed up in your room that night.”

“Mm-“ Gabriel would have told him to stay in the medbay, but for the fact that it would have made him a filthy hypocrite. He snorted into the kiss, languidly letting it deepen before pulling back to stroke a hand back through Jack’s thinning, white-golden hair. “I’ll admit it, Strike Commander; I didn’t expect you to show until much, much later.” He didn’t like surprises too much unless he was the one causing them...but today, he’d make an exception.

“I intend to show you PLENTY until much, much later.” Jack’s voice purred, waggling eyebrows near-ruining the effect.

Gabriel choked through snickers. “You dork.” Jack joined in moments later, their bodies shaking together in wheezy giggles until they could both breathe, settling comfortably into the leather seat around each other.

“Ordered in dinner. It’s set to get here in an hour.” Jack murmured in his ear. “Why don’t you go get in that bath I prepped for you while I get everything set up?”

A bath? He’d had time to- what? Gabriel couldn’t help it; he reeled back and stared. “Who are you and what have you done with my Jack Morrison?”

Said Morrison shoved him lightly, near-pouting. “ _Your_ Jack Morrison got time off. Go on- I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Had he really-? Gabriel had to go look, if nothing else. Pressing a quick kiss to Jack’s cheek, he forced himself to leave the seat, grabbing his duffel as he padded to the bathroom. Jack couldn’t have really had time- to-

Oh. WOW.

The water was still steaming. Sandalwood lit the air, the mere smell making Gabriel melt just a bit in his boots. It took little time to coax him out of his uniform after that, boots standing alone to the side as he lifted himself out of them, armor and kevlar and the rest dropping in a heap nearby. The siren song of hot water pulled him right in, beanie dropping just to the side as he slid into the tub, groaning loudly.

As if on cue, Jack appeared in the doorway, eyes bright. Gabriel barely acknowledged his presence, eyes half-lidded as the heat lured him in. “How’d you keep the water from going cold?” He slurred slightly, head leaning back onto porcelain contently.

“Athena told me when your ship was ten minutes out.” Calloused hands appeared on Gabriel’s shoulders, a further set of groans eased out as they slicked oil onto his skin, strong thumbs and well-trained fingers rubbing away familiar knots and aches.

Was Jack trying to turn him into butter? It was working. Gabriel couldn’t really bring himself to care in the moment, head lolling back into caring hands and eyes sliding shut. Maybe he was still dreaming on the dropship. Yeah. Best dream of his life.  
“What’d I do to deserve this, mm?”

The massage ceased momentarily, face leaning down instead to ease another kiss from the Blackwatch Commander upside-down, hands supporting the trusting head. Jack pressed another kiss to each eyelid and one more to Gabriel’s nose for good measure, causing the hazel eyes to blink open almost-sleepily in confusion. Adorable.  
“You deserve it by being the most kind, caring, patient, and loving husband this guy could have ever dreamed of having.” Jack leaned in again, silencing the protest before it could leave Gabriel’s mouth with another kiss. Once he was satisfied that it wouldn’t reappear, he pulled back again. “You’re always the one pampering me. Let me take care of you for once, hm? Don’t think I didn’t know those roses were from you this morning, handsome.”

“Mm.” Gabriel’s lips turned up in an easy smile, one that only Jack was privy to these days. “Thought you might like those.” He’d ordered the flowers for delivery weeks prior, Jack’s receptionist in on getting the vase to the Strike Commander’s desk before he arrived. It had been stage one of his usual treats for Jack on Valentine’s Day, but never had he felt so glad to be beaten to the punch.

“I did. Hard to hide them during meetings but I managed.” Jack sniggered, hands resuming work on the massage-oil-laden shoulders. “It was worth it. Now relax, would you?”

“Yessir, Strike Commander sir.” Gabriel saluted haphazardly, the words ruined by the moan Jack pulled out at the end, thumbs pinpointing yet another knot in need of destruction. Oh yes. He could get used to this.

After a long and thoroughly wonderful bath, Gabriel found himself being led into the living room and gawking at the table.  
“HOW many hours off did you have before this?”

“Enough.” Jack replied nonchalantly, setting a glass of wine and a plate in front of Gabriel with a kiss to a stunned cheek. “Dig in.” Lips dipped lower, teeth tugging on a ear as hands threatened to slip under the new robe he’d wrapped around Gabe’s relaxed form. “You’re going to need your energy for later.”

Holyyyy shit. Before Jack could get away, Gabriel rounded on him and yanked him in, tongues twisting and noses knocking until both sets of lips were swollen, both sets of eyes wild by the time they allowed themselves space again. If Jack hadn’t gone to all this trouble for the food, Gabriel thought near-furiously as he watched his husband’s robe-covered ass sway away, dinner would have been postponed by now.  
But no, not with this kind of spread. Steak and lobster? Baby yukon potatoes with rosemary? Some sort of cucumber, apple, mango salad (was that jicama and arugula?) off to the side- and was that fresh-baked bread?! Gabriel waited only long enough for Jack to sit down before piling some of everything on his plate, legendary SEP-hunger roaring in approval. He’d had nothing but MREs the past two days and Jack had to know that. Gratitude-filled eyes slid up towards the other side of the table, hand reaching across to squeeze its pale counterpart in silent thanks before digging in again.  
It was all just as good as he could have ever imagined it, especially now that Gabriel knew this was far from being a dream. They cleaned dishes side by side, hips nudging and faces nuzzling each other’s from time to time. But it was only once the table was cleared and the sink empty that the two rounded on each other. It was rare that they had time off, rarer still when they had time off at the same time as the other.  
“So tell me, husband~” Gabriel purred back, just far enough away to breathe in Jack without kissing him. “What’s your grand plan for the rest of tonight?”

They stared each other down, Jack breaking the distance to reach out, smoothing a thumb gently over the scars littering the right side of Gabriel’s face, a battered but still-shining ring on one finger cool against Gabe’s skin. He let the touch linger...then-  
“I want to open you up and edge you with one of our toys,” Jack murmured, eyes darkening and voice near-rumbling hungrily. The touch on Gabriel’s face turned possessive, sliding down to grip at the man’s chin, the tip of a thumb pressing into the still-swollen bottom lip. “And then I was thinking of making love to you until we both pass out. How’s that sound?”

Gabriel swallowed thickly. Jack rarely took control these days. To see him so confident, so utterly devastating like this made every nerve sing. He could barely wait to jump this man’s bones.  
“Fuck yes.”

The second he got confirmation, Jack reeled Gabriel in, arms scooping up under legs and mouths smashing together as Jack walked them into the bedroom. Gabriel’s legs wound tightly around his hips, only loosening once the scarred back was pressed into the bedsheets, robes spread wide and hands and lips pawing at pecs and neck. It had taken many years for Jack to find every hotspot along his husband’s body, but tonight he silently vowed to use them all.

“AH- ah, Jack-“ fuck! Gabriel bucked up as lips sucked harshly along his neck, his own hands scrabbling under Jack’s (his?) robe, nails scratching new lines down the familiar back. Careful, sarcastic, and gentle Jack was the one he was used to- but wily, dominant, passionate Jack was a rare beast, one that turned Gabriel hot-blooded every damn time. Fingers plucked his strings like a fiddle, teasing at nipples and sliding down ribs, tracing hipbones and getting close- _so_ close to where he wanted them to be-  
A slick digit slid straight in, pulling a strangled yelp from Gabriel’s shocked mouth. That bastard had lubed up his hand while distracting him! How the hell- “Ja-Ack!”

“Mmhm?” One finger turned to two, the Strike Commander expertly easing the area open with a twist and a scissor spread.

“Nn-“ Gabriel panted, open-mouthed kisses raining down along every inch of Jack he could reach. “God, I love it when you get like this.”

Between the bath and the food and the glorious heat of it all, Gabriel was opening up beautifully. Jack grinned through it all, meeting Gabe’s mouth as he slid in a third finger, spreading them all wide as soon as he could. How long had it been since they’d had time for this?  
Fingers were soon replaced by a well-lubed plug, Gabriel’s back arching as Jack set the vibrations low and took his time worshiping the gloriously hard dick in front of him. He kissed his way down the foreskin, lingering next to veins and sucking gently at the base.

_God_ god god fuck fuck FUCK! Gabriel near-whined at the sensations, fingers deep in Jack’s hair as his eyes rolled back, body writhing from the rolling pulse of the toy and the fleeting affection not far above it. So good. So damn good. Selfishly, he wanted Jack to just end it now, end it and let him have it all now but damnit, he knew it would be better if he just waited. It was so damn hard to be patient right now-  
Jack must have sensed his impatience, as his husband took the moment to sink his mouth down over his dick in one movement, head bobbing as the tip tickled the back of his throat. Gabriel’s breath hitched in, in, in-  
Couldn’t- he couldn’t- oh god, he couldn’t-  
Without Gabriel meaning it to, the orgasm hit him like a freight train. His body spasmed wildly, hands near-tearing at Jack’s hair. Damnit. DAMNIT.  
...It was only after, when Jack sat up with a look of a cat who’d quite literally gotten the cream, that Gabriel realized that this had been the plan all along.  
“Bastard.” He half-grumbled, half-groaned, hips twitching as Jack eased the still-vibrating plug out, the sound pausing as it was set to the side and a nose nuzzled down below.

“ _Your_ bastard.”

And thus, Gabriel Reyes found himself face down, ass up, and utterly out of his mind in pleasure not long after. Jack pounded in behind him, Gabe’s hands twisting uselessly in the sheets while trying to not tear them. Goddamnit, how did Jack always manage to get so deep? Obscene noises filled the room, squelching mixed with rising voices and rocking bed, Gabriel’s legs struggling to spread wider as the rhythm increased. So good!

Deep. He was so damn _deep_ , their pulses twining together. Gabriel’s head snapped back, neck immediately peppered with breathy nips from swollen lips, a hand pressing into the arch of his back.  
_“...ah...ah...ah...!”_  
Every movement sent raw pleasure down his spine, pooling in gobs of honey in his gut. Fingers tore at the sheets, the world lost to him for the first time in so long. He _wanted_ this. He wanted- he _needed_ this. Needed to...to let go.

Only one person in the world could make him feel like this.

“That’s it. God, you’re g-gorgeous.” A moan rumbled into his ear, Gabriel’s head inching back farther still as his body attempted to shudder its way out of his skin.

“J-“ A sudden snap of the hips sent his mind into orbit, stars flashing behind eyelids he couldn’t remember closing. “JACK!”

“I’ve got you. Nn-!”

Deep, so deep and Gabriel was drowning. Gasping, he reached for one hand and pulled it tightly into his own, digits smothering each other in affection and pressed into the sheets below.

“I’ve got you.” Blue eyes burned white-hot between his shoulders, lips easing down long-healed scars. “Ngh, Gabe-“

“Shhhhit- AH! _Ah- ah-“_

“Let go.”

So good- damnit, Jack was so good to him-  
“Please-“

“Mm- Gabe-“ positions shifted, an easy rhythm accelerating and mouths suddenly colliding in a wet mess. Punched-out sounds littered their lips and slid down each other’s throats, both held captive by the rising tide.

Too good- oh god- oh _PLEASE-_

Gabriel tore away first, heaving for air and near-collapsing into the sheets as his body hovered on the edge. Just- just a little more-

“Love you-“ Jack’s voice groaned into his shoulder, muffled into sweaty skin. “Love you, love you-“

“Ah- fuck, _Jack_ -“ the heat slid lower into his gut, a half-scream echoing throughout the room at the shift in angle. “Love- love you- too-“  
That man had a damn lock on his prostate, unintelligible praises dripping from Gabriel’s mouth as he writhed, black smoke rising from his shoulders. So good! So goddamn good-

One of them came before the other, but neither knew which was which. Gabriel was so out of it that he nearly fell asleep the second the orgasm hit, body still trembling as he sank into the sheets, mumbling incomprehensible but clearly giddy. Jack, for what it was worth, managed to pull free afterwards and tie and toss the condom across the room. Whether it made it in the trash or not was something for morning Jack to worry about. For now, all he cared about was curling into Gabriel’s back, arm and leg slung over the well-loved form. Gabriel seemed to be conscious enough to catch hold of his hand, two rings clinking dully together above the sheets, head nuzzling back sleepily. This was the Valentine’s Day he’d always dreamed of for both of them, Jack silently thought as he drifted off smiling, their bodies snuggled together loosely and blankets pulled haphazardly over them. Maybe retirement wasn’t such a bad idea after all if it meant more days like this.... Maybe...they just needed a little more time.

In a blue overcoat slung over a leather coach nearby, a communicator buzzed with a single line of text.  
Mission success.


End file.
